Blayde (character)
:For other uses, see Blayde (disambiguation). Blayde is a-thus far-unique female Dozeratops from Dinotrux, who serves as one of the main antagonists of the series beginning in season three. History Blayde and Dozer were part of the same herd until it was attacked by the Tyrannosaurus Trux D-Structs, an action that would change Blayde for the worse. Developing a mindset not unlike D-Structs', Blayde seized a territory and, with the aid of minions Prong and Horn, terrorized anyone who dared to take up residence, including fellow Dozeratops. After suffering her bullying on several occasions, George went to Dozer and his friends for help for himself and his own friends Zera and Tops. Blayde was surprised to see her old friend in this group, and moreso when she discovered their construction of metal mounds that she couldn't tear down. Not to be defeated, she abducted George and had him hidden away with one of her minions, and refused to release him unless Dozer and the others tore down the metal mounds. Ty Rux and the others soon invaded Blayde's cave in hopes of finding George, only to be defeated by Blayde's booby traps and her raw power. Blayde mocked Dozer, claiming he lacked the ability to think, and inadvertently inspired a plan in which the Trux created the illusion that they had disassembled the mounds. Blayde thus let George go only for him to expose the charade, but Blayde was forced to back off when faced with Dozer and his four companions. However, the bitterness later led her to join forces with D-Structs, Splitter the Sawmetrodon, and a Poundersaurolophus, with D-Structs promising something to each of them in exchange for their help. To that end, they attacked the Garage and succeeded in capturing most of the Trux and Tools, though Ty and Revvit were absent. After the captives were imprisoned within a mountain full of magnetic ore veins, Blayde and Splitter were tasked with keeping watch for Ty and Revvit so as to add them to the prison. They eventually found the T-Trux but were unable to apprehend him, though Pounder later succeeded in doing so. Blayde and the others then set about sealing the mountain tunnels to prevent any chance of the group escaping, only to be thwarted when Ty and the others built transportation using the magnetic rock that enabled them to fly through the tunnels. Upon their defeat the villains were seemingly trapped inside, but eventually managed to make their escape. Blayde and D-Structs would later attack the Garage without their two partners, taking advantage of the absence of Ty and his three main comrades. They did encounter resistance from Garby the Stegarbasaurus and several Trux he had recruited, including George, who later attacked Blayde after she knocked Garby over; she and D-Structs later left after Ty's group returned. After an encounter with a swarm of Gearwigs, Blayde and her three compatriots stole a number of supplies from Ty's gang in order to seal their enemies in the cave where they had found them. They would later succeed after taking advantage of a mechanism used by the Trux to listen in on their conversations, only for them to escape and drive the swarm into D-Structs' lair where they attacked Blayde and the others again. An intense battle later broke out between the two groups of Trux, with Blayde and company driving Ty and his friends to the edge of a cliff before being repelled by the Cementasaurs Crunk and Chunk. They later learned of Ty's efforts to build a bridge to allow other Trux to enter the Crater, implemented a plan to trap them on the bridge so that they could finish them off. Another fierce battle soon erupted, but Blayde and her compatriots were overcome by the fact that Ty and his friends had learned to work together. When the Reptools succeeded in allowing other Trux onto the bridge, Blayde and the others were forced to flee rather than be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Blayde and her allies later concocted a new plan to secure control of the crater in Imposters, in which they lured Ty and his teammates to separate areas of the Crater, trapping everyone but Ty and then ambushing him in force at the bridge. Though Dozer and the others escaped and arrived to help, the four villainous Dinotrux succeeded in forcing them off the bridge and into the river below. By the events of The Return they had completely taken control of the Crater, forcing the other Dinotrux into hiding and wreaking havoc at will, with Blayde tearing apart Dozer's metal mound. However, the returning Ty and his teammates were able to lure them to the bridge and rally the other Dinotrux in the crater, forcing Blayde and her allies to depart. This led to a fight between the villains in Dreadtrux, Part 1, which saw the four Trux go their separate ways. Personality Blayde was once a kind and friendly Dozeratops, but after D-Structs' attack became hard and ruthless, willing to do anything to keep what she felt was hers. She was more than capable of bullying other Trux, even fellow Dozeratops, if she felt they were infringing upon her territory, and was even willing to resort to kidnapping. Despite D-Structs' actions against her in the past, she also proved willing to join forces with him in order to get revenge on her enemies and secure her territory. She can be a divisive force among her allies, however, often antagonizing D-Structs, Splitter, or both. While she previously regarded Dozer as a friend, she is now his bitter rival, usually taking him on when D-Structs' allies and Ty's friends clash. Abilities and Traits Blayde is noticeably larger than other Dozeratops, and possesses a larger frill that forms a face guard as well as a blade, not unlike that seen on Plowasaurs. She also has an Excavator tail in place of the jackhammer possessed by most Dozeratops. Category:Dinotrux charactersCategory:FemalesCategory:RobotsCategory:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists